Unexpected Feelings
by waternocturne
Summary: Kagome may have finally reached her limit with Inuyasha's two timing business. Tired of being used, she sets off on her own, only to be captured. How will Kagome choose when it's between two people? (I do not own Inuyasha or any characters. All feed back are welcomed to improve, as it's the first time I writing about Inuyasha fiction.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Awkward Encounter**

"SIT!"

A loud crash was heard from a mile away. The young woman balled her fists up until her knuckles were white.

"SIT!"

Another crash was heard as birds flew away from the scene. The young girl huffed as she stomped towards the crater. In it, was a young man with silver hair and red kimono.

"Inuyasha how could you! After all I have done for you, done with you, and the promises you've made. You still went back to her…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to choke back a sob. She took a deep breath to maintain her composure.

Inuyasha grunted, and looked up at the woman. He had no words. Kikyo would always be his first, despite that she was a walking corpse. Even if she was the reincarnation of his beloved, no one could ever replace Kikyo, not even Kagome.

Kagome put her hand on her head and chuckled to herself, "Who am I kidding, I was always asking for the impossible from you Inuyasha, and that wasn't fair to you. Life isn't fair, but I have always stuck around in order to help you obtain the sacred jewel."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha climbed up next to her.

'Don't….Inuyasha, I want to be alone for awhile." Inuyasha backed away and watched Kagome walk off into the distance.

Why was he not feeling guilty letting her walk off like that? He really did it this time. She'll go home and never come back, and he would fully understand why. Stuck between two women, one from the past, and one from the future was hard enough for him

"Inuyasha, you idiot!" Inuyasha jumped to see that his companions were in the bushes.

Wide eyed and startled, he asked,"How long were you watching?" He was glad she didn't go into details of what had really happened.

"From start to finish," Said the monk.

Inuyasha glared at the monk, "Miroku, what do you mean, 'start to finish?'"

"I mean from when she told you to sit, obviously you must of done something wrong Inuyasha. You see, women are very complicated…" The monk reached for his companion's rear end, which resulted from a loud slap in the face.

"Monk, you better get your story straight, leaving my asss out of this." Sango threatened him with her fists as the little fox demon sat on her shoulder.

"Boy that's gotta hurt!" Shippo shaked his head and looked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what will you do? Go after her!"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he wouldn't be mad if she never came back into their era.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I feel so bad that Inuyasha got hurt because of me, the least I can do is tend to his wounds." Kagome picked up her bag and a bucket of water and headed to where Inuyasha was laying in the forest._

 _She sighed to herself as she pondered on her thoughts," Why am I so weak? I constantly need protection from everyone, and I can't protect the ones that mean dear to me."_

 _Kagome stopped walking and came up to an empty area. "Oh man, don't tell me I am lost. I could of sworn this was where Inuyasha was! I can't even find my way around!"_

 _She sighed, "No use beating myself up, the least I can do is find him so we can find the sacred jewels faster."_

 _Kagome stopped in her tracks when she noticed floating figures in the sky carrying souls."Soul Collectors?" She gasped, "Inuyasha…" She sank to her knees. Part of her knew that he went to see Kikyo, but a part of her was hoping that he was not with her. After battling the emotional conflict with herself, she finally got up and walked towards the soul collectors. Her heart was pounding so fast that she couldn't breathe, as scenarios played inside her head of what she should expect._

" _Inuyasha, please tell me you're not there." She reached Kikyo's barrier, took a deep breath and crossed into her barrier._

 _After crossing into the barrier, her strides slowed down a bit as she noticed that clothes were on the ground. "Kikyo's clothing, no sign of Inuyasha." She breathed a sigh of relief, only for it to be interrupted by screams_

 _Kagome was about to run to the screams to help Kikyo, only this time, they weren'ts screams of death._

" _Oh harder, harder!" Kagome saw a pale limb from behind the tree, with Inuyasha between her limbs thrusting away. Suddenly she felt sick and wanted to puke._

 _Never in a million years was she to ever see this happening in front of her eyes. Out of shock Kagome dropped the pale of water and just sprinted._

 _Inuyasha had stopped thrusting into Kikyo from the sound of the pale and perked up. Kikyo, annoyed at the interruption, grabbed Inuyasha's neck and roughly planted a kiss on his lips. He was distracted, and Kikyo could see this. She broke from the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Let her go Inuyasha."_

 _Inuyasha looked confused. What did he mean let 'her' go? "Kikyo? What are you talking about?"_

 _She laughed and got up from him and proceeded to put her clothes back on. "You know who I am talking about. I believe our display of passions had her wrought with emotions."_

 _Inuyasha's heart was caught in his throat. It was Kagome._

Kagome furiously wiped her tears away. At this point she wasn't sure if she was going towards the well. She just wanted to walk until her legs go numb.

"Why do I even bother? I can't be mad at him for instinctively being wih Kikyo, even if she was dead." Tears streamed down her face, "I probably deserved it as a reminder that Inuyasha will always choose Kikyo…."

After what seemed like forever, it seemed that she was walking in circles. She groaned. "Why do I always get lost." She sat beside a rock and pulled her knees to her chest. The ground felt strangely comfortable as she decided to sleep for a bit on the grass.

A few minutes of silence went by when there were rustling in the bushes. Kagome's eyes shot open. The hair on her neck rose as she heard the rustling. Slowly, she reached for her bow and arrow without trying to make much noise.

"You….have….sacred jewels…..I…want…." The large demon jumped down from nowhere and landed in front of Kagome. The force of his impact made her fly backwards several feet. She screamed as it lunged again and the force made her fly back several feet, resulting in cuts and bruises on her head.

She grunted as her vision blurred. Usually it was Inuyasha always rescuing her. Last thing she needed to think about was that two timing son of a bitch. She grinded her teeth and got up slowly. The anger was all she needed. He doesn't need her, and she certainly didn't need him.

"Give….me….jewel…shards!" The demon inched closer as Kagome drew her arrow. A purple light flashed in the demon's neck.

"I see you already have one, but you'll be purified straight to hell before you touch these shards!" She released the arrow and watched the purple light engulf the demon. Within seconds, it disappeared, and the jewel shard landed in her hands.

Kagome, overwhelmed with adrenaline, jumped up and down, "Whew! I did it! I killed a demon by myself for the first time! And without any help!" Too bad no one would know she killed a demon all by herself. Her head started to hurt, and she was dirty from the scrapes and bruises she received from the demon.

She looked at the jewel shard in her hand that was obtained by the demon. Instead of putting it in the case, she tossed it to the ground and walked off. "He doesn't need it, nor I, as Kikyo will fill that spot of finding the sacred jewel shards."

Several pair of eyes watched her walk off in the distance as a bald man picked up the jewel shard that Kagome threw on the ground.

"So, this is why Naraku fears her? Kikyo's reincarnation he says?" A mischievous grinned spread across the young man's face.

"Brother, shouldn't we capture her now? Naraku's orders…."

The bald man narrowed his eyes, "It's big brother's orders. We have to bring her alive. Don't rough her up too much."

Jakotsu pouted, "Oh, but Renkotsu, when do I get to meet my Inuyasha? I want to cut off his ears and wear them. Why do I have to go after that wretched thing! I always do the dirty work!"

Renkotsu laughed, "If we capture Kagome, we will use her as bait for Inuyasha, isn't that what you want?"

The sparkles appeared in his eyes as he ran off after Kagome faster than Renkotsu could blink.

"Renkotsu, go back to base, I'll follow Jakotsu as he can get carried away." Renkotsu was startled by the handsome man with long hair. His grey eyes pieced into Renkotsu, as Renkotsu forgot what he should of done. He placed the jewel shard into Bankotsu's hand. Bankotsu patted Renkotsu's back and went off after Jakotsu.

Kagome found the nearest spring as she remembered when she would go with Sango on their girls trip. She sighed and thought about Sango and Miroku, and how happy they were together. She shook her thoughts and tried not to think about Inuyasha.

She slipped off her clothing and placed it near her school bag. She slowly emersed into the warm water, only to have it sting her bruises and cuts. Her arm was clotting up with blood from where the demon got her. "Should I stay? Or should I leave this era forever?"

Kagome slipped underwater and decided to go for a swim to clear her thoughts.

Bankotsu watched his prey from the tree. Usually he would jump down, and torture the living life out of her as he had with other villages he attacked. The screams of death were his greatest pleasure, and he had his comrades to enjoy it with.

But Kagome was different, as such, she was to be used as bait to lure Inuyasha, and force her to find the sacred jewel shards.

"Big brother, let me go down there and drown her a bit, I want to hear her scream and beg for mercy…." Jakotsu started to breathe hard and eyes widened at the thought of killing her.

"No Jakotsu, you'll keep her alive, don't rough her up, or I'll kill you." Jakotsu trembled at Bankotsu's words, and nodded. He jumped down from the tree and slipped into the springs.

Kagome emerged to the surface and cleared her hair from her face when she bumped into Jakotsu. Her eyes widened as she began to scream.

Jakotusu was annoyed, "My ears! Stupid wench," Jakotsu plunged her head underwater. He watched the bubbles float up to the surface and she tried to fight him. "Yes, fight me! You took my Inuyasha away, you whore!"

He let her reappear to the surface. Once again she tried to fight back. Jakotsu, unfazed, grabbed Kagome's hair, and plunged her underwater. Kagome fought with all her strength as she felt her life slipping away.

Jakotsu finally picked her up by her hair and spoke within inches of her face, "Scream again, and I'll rip your vocal cords out." Kagome gasping for air, was genuinely scared. She finally noticed that Jakotsu was with the band of seven. The most feared mercenaries within the land.

"That's enough Jakotsu." Bankotsu grabbed Kagome by the arm where it was cut. Tears streamed out from pain as she yelped from his death grip. She tried to cover up as she was naked.

"Haha, you think I am fazed by that? I've seen better. You're not worth much to look at!" This struck a nerve on Kagome as her face turned pink. "Well you're not worth much to look at either, worm!"

Jakotsu fell silent, Kagome was going to die with that remark as no one every spoke to big brother like that. A roar of laughter erupted from Bankotsu, which made Jakotsu more nervous. This was it, he was going to kill her.

"Wench! I like you! I like you enough that I won't kill you for now!" He whispered close to her ear that she shivered, "But, you're my prisoner now. If you were to escape from me, I will hunt you down, and skin you alive. You'll hang from my wall, like the rest of those who've tried to escape."

Kagome trembled, and without a second, was knocked out by Jakotsu. "She's better when she's quiet anyway. Poor Inuyasha would have to listen to that thing talk all day!" Bankotsu slumped the unconscious Kagome over her shoulder as they rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

(I am overwhelemed by the reviews I have received! Thank you for your support as it has inspired me to continue on!)

 **Chapter 2-Captured**

Kagome's eyes opened slowly after what felt like a long sleep. _"Where am I?"_ Dazed and confused, she looked around to see where she was. Then it had hit her, " _That's right, I was taken by the band of seven."_

Her arm started to throb. She touched it and realized that it was warm to the touch. _"Oh no, my arm. It must be infected from the demon."_ She looked around for her bag to realize that it was not there. She stood up from the futon to get a glimpse of the room she was in. From the looks of the room, it was just an ordinary room, and not a prison. She looked down at herself to realize she wasn't wearing her school clothes, but a kimono. She gasped and started to turn red, " _OH MY GOD THAT'S RIGHT! THEY CARRIED ME NAKED!"_ She sighed to herself. " _Well, no sense in worrying about me being naked. I'm a prisoner."_

Kagome walked around the room since she had nothing else to do. There were beautiful fabrics, jewelries and animal skins hanging from the walls. She ran her hands through the displays. Some of the fabrics are extinct in her era, only recognized through her history class and museums back in the future, _"They are so beautiful, but they must be stolen…."_

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you…"

Kagome jumped back. The man looked at her and approached her. She slowly backed away and pleaded. "Please don't…"

He stopped and looked confused as Kagome kept backing away. "Do not be afraid. I was told you were wounded."

Kagome blinked several times, trying to comprehend what he said, " _Ok, this is weird, isn't he with the band of seven?"_

"May I see your arm?" He extended his hand towards her direction. She hesitated for several seconds, before slipping her arm out of the kimono. The man took her arm and inspected the wound. Kagome looked into the man's eyes, trying to figure out why he was being so kind to her.

"Oh, it's infected," The man rummaged through his bag and pulled out a mortar and pestle. He added some herbs and started to grind away.

"My name is Kagome, thank you for taking care of me." The man smiled, 'I am doctor Suikotsu." He finished grinding the herbs, took a dab of the paste, and looked at Kagome. "Miss Kagome, this will sting a bit."

She paused as she noticed a purple light emitting from Suikotsu's neck. Her eyes widened. Suikotsu saw her eyes widen, and laughed a little, "Miss Kagome, you'll be fine, I promise. I take care of children back home, and they never cry when I apply this ointment."

She realized that he doesn't know she can see his jewel shards in his neck. _"It can't be…this man, he's dead!"_

Suikotsu grabbed her arm and applied ointment on her wound. She winced at the stinging as he applied more of the ointment. After cleaning, and applying the ointment, he wrapped her arm up. "There, all done Miss Kagome. See? I told you it wasn't all the bad."

Suikotsu got up and wiped his hands on a towel. He then faced her. Kagome noticed that his jewel turned black. His expression had changed. " Can't let big brother's jewel detector die on us." He opened up the sliding door and stopped halfway through the hallway. "Oh, and don't get any ideas about escaping, brother Bankotsu will skin you alive. You see those antiques on the walls? Just a reminder of what happened with a previous prisoner that was here." He laughed like a maniac before shutting the screen door.

Kagome's mouth hung open. "This can't be happening!" A sudden urge to hurl erupted in her stomach. She held her mouth and ran out of the same door Suikotsu went out of, and ran past him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Suikotsu took off in a mad dash after her. He suddenly stopped to see her hurling by the tree.

"Miss Kagome, please take this remedy to soothe your stomach." Suikotsu came up behind her.

" _What the hell is up with this guy? Is he seriously bipolar?"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Inuyasha has been acting very strange lately, don't you agree Miroku?" Sango, Miroku and Shippo's head popped out of the bush to spy on Inuyasha as he was sitting by the well.

"Well, he must feel bad for whatever he did. He is so predictable." Miroku and Sango felt a presence rushing fast. A gush of wind rushed towards Inuyasha and stopped as the debris cleared away. All three jumped out of the bush.

"Yo muttface, where is my beautiful Kagome?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and was about to grab Koga when Sango interjected. " Hi Koga, Kagome went back to her home." Koga turned to Sango, and then glared at Inuyasha. " You are so pathetic, how can you not smell her blood?" Everyone got quiet.

"But, Koga, I didn't smell her blood either!" Shippo interjected. Inuyasha snarled, "This better be some kind of joke wolf, or I will beat you to a pulp! Besides, I didn't smell anything and last time I checked, she went home!"

"Anything happens to her, I will kill you! Remember that!" Miroku got in between the two of them. " Now listen here, Koga, it's obvious that Inuyasha wouldn't do that, and the first smell of Kagome, he'd run to her. Now is not the time to argue as Kagome might be in danger. Obviously you can smell her scent since you picked it up. Let's follow her scent to her last location."

Koga folded his arms, "I don't know, there's no clear way, and it just suddenly disappears."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome laid in the room after Suikotsu escorted her back. Being in the room just made her sick physically. She squeezed her eyes tight _"I wish there was a way to get out of this hell."_

There was a commotion outside. She opened her eyes and moved towards the sliding doors. She cracked it open to see Ginkotsu and Jakotsu back with some village women. She watched Jakotsu throw them on the ground.

"Alright you wenches, you will serve my brothers, or you'll be decapitated!" Jakotsu grabbed one of the women by the hair. He instantly put his snake sword by her neck. The woman started to whimper which irritated Jakotsu. "Women are so helpless. All they do is cry. How about I make an example out of one of them, starting with this one?"

The girl started to sob hysterically. Kagome watched in horror, _"He's going to kill her, I better do something fast!"_ She searched around the room frantically as she saw a bow and arrow by the fabrics. She quickly grabbed them and ran to the door for outside.

The women huddled on the ground, crying as Jakotsu raised his snake sword to slaughter them. Suddenly, a flash of purple light flew inches away from Jakotsu's face, incinerating trees behind him. Everyone, including Jakotsu, and Ginkotsu, froze, to process what the hell happened.

"Try it again Jakotsu. That was a warning shot. I promise you I won't miss aiming for the jewel shards in your neck." She aimed at Jakotsu's neck. "You'll let them go, unharmed. I am your prisoner."

Jakotsu turned to Kagome, "You bitch, I'll kill…"

"Uh uh uh, your brother would be mad that you killed his jewel detector, remember? Besides, I don't think you want Kikyo to be looking for your jewel shards, remember who is scarier?"

Jakotsu gritted his teeth, she's right, Kikyo scares him more. "Be a good boy and put your sword down."

"Whore, you seem to forget you're a prisoner. You're in no room to negotiate with mercenaries! You seem to forget your place."

One of the women on the ground recognized Kagome. "Oh lady Kagome! You are a prisoner too?" She started to sob "I won't go anywhere, not if you are a prisoner to these mercenaries!"

Jakotsu was irritated by this point. How the hell did his bloodbath parade turn out like this? He looked towards the women. "SCRAM! Or I'll change my mind in killing you!" Most of the women fled, except for the one that recognized her, "Lady Kagome I will stay with you!"

"No, please don't stay, it is too dangerous here." She knelt down and touched her shoulder. "Please call me Satsuki."

"No more negotiating, you two will come with us. Since it is big brother's birthday, and you happen to spoil his surprise, you will be servicing his needs." Jakotsu eyed Kagome and Satsuki. "Unfortunately you two are the only females with functioning body parts, with below average looks, compared to the ones that fled. When big brother wants to know why there are ugly women, you can tell him what you did."

Jakotsu walked slowly towards Kagome. She walked back a few steps, "What are you doing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jakotsu threw Kagome to the ground in front of the spring. "You smell like shit wench, and since you scared off the other women, you seem to be the only option of a female to be used. It's time to get freshened up. Besides, smelly wenches aren't attractive." Kagome froze. She didn't know what to do.

"Strip wench."

"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! And I need you to turn around." She crossed her arms.

Jakotsu laughed, "Wench, it's not like you have an attractive body, I wasn't impressed anyway. You look like you have a boy's body."

"Why you….I don't care, turn around!"

Jakotsu slowly turned away, "Meh, I don't know why I always get the dirty work, poor Inuyasha always having to deal with you. Must be a relief since you're not there."

Kagome paused. She sighed, and continued to bathe herself. "You're right, he doesn't have to deal with me. His new love interest is Kikyo anyway…" Jakotsu whipped around wide eyed, "You-you mean my Inuyasha is….taken?"

Kagome sighed as she scrubbed her arms in the spring. "What's it to you anyway?"

Jaktosu leaped in front of Kagome. She yelped at the sudden movement and turned away to hide her breasts. Jakotsu seemed to have gone crazy after hearing that he wasn't chosen for Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha! How could you betray me?"

"Betray, hah. Inuyasha seems to betray people lately Jakotsu, don't take it personally," Kagome muttered quietly. Jakotsu's thrashing about ceased and looked at Kagome. "Wench, I am more attractive than you and that priestess. I don't understand!" Jakotsu continued to whine.

Irritated, Kagome got out of the spring, and wrapped herself up, "I am done, let's go." She was done hearing Inuyasha's name. Jakotsu paused from his tantrum. "I say when we go, not you."

"Suit yourself, I'll be right…." Kagome stopped and felt a presence coming fast, there were sacred jewels. "Sacred Jewels, only one, heading up behind you Jakotsu!"

"Huh, well then, let's get to work!" Jakotsu tossed Kagome her bow and arrows. From the ground, rose a critter demon that emerged from the ground. Kagome noticed the purple glow emitting from the demon's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga, and Inuyasha paused as they took a whiff of the air. "Kagome!" Koga took off as Inuyasha went right behind him.

"Kirara!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo leaped on to Kirara to follow Inuyasha and Koga. "Miroku, how is it that they couldn't pick up her scent before, and all of a sudden, it appeared out of nowhere?"

"It would seem that they are purposely erasing her scent so that no one can find her. It seems our enemies know that she can detect the sacred jewel shards and plan on using her until they can complete the jewel."

"We need to hurry and save Kagome!" Shippo interjected. "Poor Kagome!"


End file.
